


His knight in a blue tracksuit

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [260]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Audi cup 2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Hansi please protect my boy for me, Hansi was hot lmao, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kathleen MVP, M/M, She's the only one who never did something wrong, They're shit with their feelings, for this month at least, german supercup, like totally shit, so that he doesn't have a yellow card by the ref, the new rules are bad lmao, totally inspired by Hansi pulling Niko back, uefa you're doing shit, welcome to my new second fav ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hansi aime Niko. Déjà. Et la saison n'a pas encore commencé.





	His knight in a blue tracksuit

His knight in a blue tracksuit

Hansi le connaît depuis 2014, un peu avant la coupe du monde ils s’étaient rencontrés et avaient parlé, pour rester en contact. A cette époque, Niko était encore à ses débuts, entraînant la Croatie, Hansi avait déjà foi en lui, même s’il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui. Mais maintenant, il travaille pour lui, ou plutôt avec lui, ils sont toujours amis et ils s’amusent à l’entraînement, il est tout nouveau avec le Bayern, il parle avec les plus jeunes comme Renato, il apprend à les connaître le plus rapidement possible, la saison reviendra vite. D’abord, ils ont le stage d’entraînement pendant l’avant saison aux Etats-Unis, trois matches pour faire ses preuves, trois matches pour convaincre et se remettre en forme. Ils ont douze heures d’avion avant Los Angeles, Robert n’est pas là et Niko a l’air de s’ennuyer, alors Hansi décide de rester à côté de lui, il y a aussi Kathleen avec eux pour discuter de l’équipe, de la Bundesliga, d’un peu de tout au moment où ils se mettent à parler de leur sexualité. Hansi prend note malgré lui que Niko est bisexuel, mais ce n’est pas le moment de s’en soucier, le plus important pour l’instant est le Bayern. Kathleen continue de discuter avec lui alors que Niko s’est endormi sur lui, il est mignon comme ça, semblant loin de ses tracas d’entraîneur.

Ils arrivent aux Etats-Unis, Hansi a vraiment envie de voir ce que les plus jeunes savent faire, mais il a aussi cette envie d’apprendre à connaître plus Niko. En à peine une semaine, Hansi est passé de collègue de travail à réel ami avec Niko, c’est bizarre, mais il veut que ça aille plus loin, qu’ils expérimentent plus ensemble, il veut aider le croate à gagner avec le Bayern. Ils perdent peut-être face à Arsenal, mais pour lui c’est une question de malchance, pas une question d’un club supérieur à un autre, ils avaient même l’avantage. Ce n’est pas grave, Niko continue de sourire et c’est le plus primordial. Kathleen va le voir le lendemain matin alors qu’ils vont à Houston pour le match face au Real, c’est une brave femme pour être depuis aussi longtemps ici.

« Il y a un problème Kathleen ? » Hansi lui demande, peut-être que quelque chose est grave et qu’ils peuvent encore intervenir

« Non ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien, c’est juste que je te vois depuis quelques jours avec Niko, c’est un bon gars Hansi, ne te fais pas du mal en essayant de le protéger, il sait déjà le faire, et puis, Robert sera de retour en Allemagne, alors il ne sera plus seul. Si tu devais l’aimer, ne lui fais pas de mal, et ne te fais pas de mal, la saison n’a pas encore commencé. »

« Kathleen… »

« C’est pour votre bien, je ne veux pas vous voir triste avant le retour de la Bundesliga, d’accord ? Niko est un homme courageux mais le club est dur avec lui, tu ne dois pas avoir mal pour lui, d’accord ? Si tu dois l’aider, l’aimer, ne te fais pas de mal. C’est, enfin, ça va être compliqué et il le sait, mais il a confiance et tu dois le soutenir, pas intervenir sur les terrains, d’accord ? »

« Bien compris Kat, je le protège de loin, je prends soin de lui hors des terrains, et je n’interviens pas auprès des patrons. »

« Et garde espoir Hansi, il t’aime aussi, ou il t’aimera, Niko est un bon gars pour toi. »

Hansi soupire alors que Kathleen repart auprès des joueurs pour discuter avec eux, ses conseils lui seront utiles, mais ça ne l’empêche pourtant pas de vouloir protéger Niko corps-et-âme. Il retourne s’asseoir à sa place, ne pouvant que laisser échapper un rire alors qu’il voit Niko déjà endormi sur son siège, il a affaire à un homme tout à fait surprenant et ça lui plaît. Hansi pose la tête du croate sur son épaule, autant lui donner un peu de confort vu qu’il le peut, et qu’il le veut. Ils arrivent à Houston, l’équipe est prête à gagner, et Hansi veut aider Niko à montrer sa valeur. Fiete discute avec lui dans l’après-midi, lui demande s’il croit en lui, si le club ou juste son entraîneur peut l’aider à s’améliorer, Hansi voit dans son regard qu’il veut vraiment prouver sa valeur et n’a rien de mieux à lui dire que le Bayern le soutiendra toujours.

Ils gagnent face au Real le soir, Hansi est heureux de voir Niko satisfait de la performance de ses joueurs, heureux de le voir sourire avec Zidane, c’est bien de le voir gagner. Flick est complétement sous son charme. En rentrant à l’hôtel, il a besoin de rester à l’écart de Niko, pour lui, pour eux, parce qu’ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. La douche qu’il prend lui remet les idées en place, il doit quand même faire son travail avant de tout donner pour Niko. C’est un homme charmant, mais il ne doit pas penser qu’à lui, pas quand la Bundesliga revient dans trois semaines.

Ils gagnent face à Milan avant de rentrer chez eux, Niko a l’air heureux de retrouver son petit-frère, Hansi le comprend, ça a dû être long s’ils se côtoient tous les jours d’habitude. Ils parlent une nouvelle fois avec Kathleen, qui lui envoie souvent des regards appuyés comme pour lui dire de choisir ses mots à la perfection, d’accord, Hansi doit faire attention avec Niko. Cette fois-ci, il ne rate pas le clin d’œil de Kovac pour lui, dieu le protège, mais il est totalement amoureux de son collègue.

Ils perdent la finale de l’Audi Cup face à Tottenham, ça n’a pas vraiment l’air grave, et puis, la saison n’a pas vraiment débuté, Hansi plaisante avec Niko et Robert, c’est sûr que maintenant qu’ils sont de nouveau ensemble, c’est plus compliqué de draguer en toute discrétion… Le samedi soir de la même semaine, ils reperdent une finale, et c’est tout de suite moins facile à digérer, Dortmund est devenu fort depuis la dernière fois. Hansi observe Robert serrer son frère contre lui, lui chuchoter que tout va bien se passer, il aimerait que ce soit lui qui protégerait Niko, mais il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Favre et Niko sont amis, ou est-ce qu’il a juste du mal avec cette défaite ? Hansi ne sait pas alors qu’il n’entend que la fatigue dans la voix de Niko, mais il y a plus, comme de la tristesse.

Hansi fait le tour des couloirs dans leur hôtel, il essaye de réconforter les plus jeunes, de leur parler de leur rôle dans l’équipe, de tout ce qu’ils doivent encore faire pour totalement réussi. Il a l’impression de parler comme Jogi Löw, c’est dérangeant au début, mais il s’y habitue, il a appris beaucoup avec lui après tout. Hansi finit par arriver devant la chambre de Niko, il est le seul qu’il n’a pas revu depuis leur arrivée à l’hôtel, il n’est pas sûr que Niko ait seulement mangé ou soit sorti. Alors qu’il allait reprendre son chemin, Robert sort de cette même chambre, l’air sombre, aucun doute que ça concerne Niko.

« Hansi ? »

« Il va bien ? »

« Ouais, non, c’est toujours difficile à dire avec lui tu sais, mais ce soir ce n’est pas incroyable. »

« Je vais m’en charger alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi essayer Robert, je veux tout autant que toi qu’il aille bien. »

« D’accord, bonne chance Hansi. »

Flick rentre dans la chambre, il remarque directement les différents vêtements sur le sol, puis son regard se pose sur le lit, sur le frêle corps qui tremblote sous une large couverture, un épais oreiller sur sa tête comme si ça pouvait le protéger du match de plus tôt. Hansi ressent un pincement au cœur, il ne veut pas voir Niko aussi mal en point, il veut le voir sourire, rire, s’amuser, pas pleurer seul dans sa chambre d’hôtel…Hansi retire ses chaussures et sa veste, avant de retirer l’oreiller de la tête de Niko pour le mettre sous sa joue, pour son confort, pour finalement se glisser à ses côtés, le tenant fermement contre lui, il est hors de question qu’il souffre encore un peu plus longtemps. Flick murmure des mots d’amour alors qu’il a maintenant la tête de Niko sur sa poitrine, ses larmes mouillant son t-shirt mais ce n’est pas grave, il veut et il doit protéger Niko.

Le lendemain matin, Niko dort toujours dans ses bras, Hansi en est heureux, il ne veut pas le voir affronter seul les patrons, ou en tout cas Rummenigge. Il le serre plus fermement mais toujours doucement contre lui, il l’aime, et c’est le plus important.

Fin


End file.
